


Keeps You Awake

by SleepTalking2U



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepTalking2U/pseuds/SleepTalking2U
Summary: The coffee tastes that lingers on my lipsKeeps you awake all night long





	Keeps You Awake

He came home to a dark living room. Not something unusual for him. It’s almost midnight after all. He would expect all the bed  rooms to be dark, a sign that the owner has gone deep in sleep. But of course, all but one room. He can see some light escape from below the door. The one inside most definitely still wide awake. He walks closer to the room, planning on how to greet its owner, announcing his arrival, bid a sweet dream and perhaps stole some kisses along the way.

“You’re still awake..” he says startling the person inside, reading what looks like to be a script for whatever schedule he has for tomorrow.  
“Oh, Dongho-ya! You’re home!” the later replies rather cheerily despite the obvious heaviness on his eye lids.  
“Mhhm.. just got in.” Dongho drops his bag somewhere on the floor while walking closer, “Go sleep Jong.. It’s late..”  
Jonghyun smiles, “Could say the same to you.. Still don’t get it why you have to go to gym..”  he shifts his eyes to a plastic cup on Dongho’s hand, “… and drinking Americano this late.”

Dongho put his Americano on the nightstand and sits on the bed, promptly putting him self behind the other and pulling him closer.

“Are you planning to pull another all nighter again?” Jonghyun asks as he shifts comfortably to their new position.  
“Nope.. got nothing to work on anyway..” Dongho answers with a slight desperation and rest his chin on Jonghyun’s shoulder.  
“Hmm.. why? No new inspiration?” Jonghyun pouts at the answer. He puts away the papers on his hand and softly rubs the other’s hands that hugging his waist from behind, a small movements he does to comfort his boyfriend.

Dongho sigh, “Right.. didn’t get to see my inspiration this morning. He left before I’m awake..”  
“Oh geez.. you cheese ball. Stop it..” Jonghyun rolls his eyes, knowing Dongho can’t see it anyway. But Dongho didn’t miss the smile that grows on his lips.  
“Never said it’s you.. I didn’t see Taehyuk-hyung this morning, he came and left while I was asleep..”  
Jonghyun scoffs at the respond.

“Right. Whatever…” he just rolls his eyes again, but maybe it’s implied in his words. Dongho can’t stop his giggles at Jonghyun’s reaction to his tease.

 

“So why you drink Americano this late if you don’t need to stay awake?” Jonghyun asks again, forgetting his annoyance from a second ago.  
“I don’t drink Americano for the caffeine.. I even doubt they still have a worthy effect on me.” Dongho reaches out for his Americano and takes a sip, “I drink it for the taste.. I just like it..”

Jonghyun just humms to Dongho’s answer.

“Want some?” Dongho offers his Americano.  
“Nope! Unlike you, it still has an effect for me.” Jonghyun refused.  
“Come on~ just a sip won’t keep you awake all night.. Just for the taste..” Dongho says and takes another sip. 

 

Maybe it’s because it’s already late and he’s not in his right mind, or maybe because Dongho’s body warmth  on his back, or it could be simply because of Dongho’s low voice right to his ear. All things could be an enhancing factor to Jonghyun’s not so innocent thoughts.

“You know..” he starts, “If it’s only for the taste, I would rather have it another way..”

“Hmm?” Dongho could sense the sudden drop on Jonghyun’s voice. Before he could proceed to another question, Jonghyun has shifted from his position and forcing Dongho to release his hold on the smaller waist.

Jonghyun takes Dongho’s Americano from his hand and return it to the nightstand where it was before. He stands on his knees while his hands slowly making it’s way to the other’s nape.  
“…. Jong,” before Dongho could finish his sentence, Jonghyun locks their lips together, making Dongho forgets whatever it is he was going to say. Startled at the sudden attack, Dongho didn’t have any chance to close his slightly parted lips. Jonghyun takes it as an opportunity to sneak his tongue between Dongho’s lips.

And really, who is Dongho to refuse the offer.

He can feel Jonghyun hesitating to make further action. Deep and heated kissed aren’t their usual thing after all. They usually stick with chaste kisses, short and sweet, probably with giggles and light smacks in between. _It’s okay._. Dongho thinks. He will take over the lead.  
Dongho was just about to grab Jonghyun’s jaw to deepen the kiss when Jonghyun decides to pull away, leaving Dongho in confussion.

 _Wait.. why? Don’t stop.._  
Dongho wanted to say but stop him self at the sight of flustered Jonghyun trying to catch his breath.

“Told you..” Jonghyun whispers, “You drink too much Americano, your lips tastes like coffee..”  
Dongho didn’t expect to see a smirk come right after that.  
It would be a lie if he said it didn’t take his full self resistance to not push and pin Jonghyun right this instance. If he could all he wants to do is take Jonghyun’s lips as if it’s his and make him melt under his touch.

“Do you hates it?” Dongho asks, whispering along, “The coffee tastes?”  
“I don’t know..” Jonghyun tilts his head, “Maybe I should taste some more? I think I can get used to it…”

 _God.._  
Dongho thinks he needs to get a grip. So he do just that.

He grabs Jonghyun’s waist and pull him closer, making him sits on his lap and locking him in that position knowing Jonghyun would want to pull away immediately.  

“You should be careful Jonghyun-ah..” Dongho thought his voice couldn’t go even lower.  
Jonghyun’s breath hitch as Dongho starts trailing his neck with kisses and light bites.

“If it tastes the same, it’s probably has the same effect too..” Dongho says as he keeps his mouth busy.

“….what..” Jonghyun’s voice sounds strained. Probably from holding a moan from come out.

“My lips, just like coffee, it probably can keep you awake all night too..” he finishes right on with a kiss on the lips.  He can feel Jonghyun’s body suddenly shudders.

“Oh god…” Jonghyun suddenly drops him self to the bed on his back. Dongho can see Jonghyun biting his lower lips, most likely to hold back his laughter.

 

“Oh shit. I just killed the mood, didn't I?” Dongho just realized how cheesy he must’ve sound before

 Jonghyun answers with releasing his laughs freely.  


“Aaaaah…” Dongho sighs, disappointed, “It was just getting good too! Damn it!” he drops his body and lay beside Jonghyun. Dongho can’t help but laugh along.

“Ahh.. really,” Jonghyun says, still laughing, “I’m sorry.. I should’ve just gone along with it.”  
“Exactly!” Dongho shifts to lay on his side with his a palm holding up his head, “Why did you laugh, you can just like.. kiss me back or something..”

Jonghyun’s laugh has resided down to small giggles while he tries to collect his breath.  
“I’m sorry~” Jonghyun pull up to stole a quick kiss, “There you go, your kiss..”

 

“Oh.. well, It’s a good thing you stop it at that, I guess..” Dongho finally says, “If we go any further, I don’t think I would be able to stop my self either..” he proceeds to plant a kiss on Jonghyun’s temple.

“Hmmm..” Jonghyun sounds content with his respond, “…next time then, I won’t stop you.”

“Next time it is then..” Dongho plants another kiss.

 

 

As the night goes older, Jonghyun starts losing to his heavy lids and fell asleep after a few minutes of soft whispers and Dongho’s fingers thread through his hair.

When Dongho decides that Jonghyun is finally in deep sleep, he turns off the lights and whispering good night that he knows Jonghyun wouldn’t hear, excusing him self from Jonghyun’s room.

He shuffles to his own room with the almost finished Americano in his hand and a new plan in his mind for the night.

Suddenly, the words that stop them from having a heated night, doesn’t sound that funny anymore.  
It would probably sound good enough for a song lyric if he reconstruct it in the right way.

_The coffee tastes that lingers on my lips  
Keeps you awake all night long_

Maybe.. he just found a new inspiration to work for the night.

And maybe..

Just maybe, NU’EST will comeback with another sexy concept next time.  
And if anybody asks what’s the inspiration for the song this time…  
He would love to see Jonghyun answers it for him instead.


End file.
